Kairi at the Sunken Ship
Somewhere in the ocean, there was a 14-year-old girl with dark auburn hair, crystal blue/indigo eyes, and a pink mertail with clear pink fins, wearing a necklace with a silver bead and a pink shell bra. Her name was Kairi. The auburn-haired girl swam as she came to a stop. She smiled big when she discovered something magical. "Kairi! Wait for us!" a voice called. She rolled her eyes slightly then looked over. "Kaa, Baba Looey, hurry up!" Someone swam to catch up with Kairi. One of them is a young olive green snake with yellow eyes, dark brown spots, and a jungle green mertail with clear spring green fins. His name was Young Kaa, Kairi's best friend. The second one is a light brown donkey with a yellow mertail with clear lemon yellow fins, wearing a yellow sombrero. His name was Baba Looey, Kairi's other best friend. "You know we can't swim rapidamente." he said, panting. Kairi gasped and pointed to what she was staring at. It was a big sunken wooden ship. She knew that any sunken ship is a possible place to explore. Not to mention, discover human objects since ships are from the world above. "There it is!" she exclaimed, "Isn't it fantastic?" "Yeah . . . sure . . . it - it's great." Kaa stammered. "Now let's fuimos de aquí." Baba Looey gulped. Kairi grabbed Baba Looey's tail before the young snake and donkey could take off. "Oh. You're not getting cold scales and hooves now, are you?" And she dragged an unwilling Kaa and Baba Looey to the ship. "Who, us? No way. It's just, it, err . . . it looks - damp in there," Kaa said nervously, "And, yeah, I think I may be coming down with algo." Baba Looey responded, "Yeah, tengo este tos." He made a fake cough into his arm, which didn't convince Kairi one bit. The auburn-haired girl found an opening in the window. "All right. I'm going inside," she said, "You two can just stay here and - watch for dinosaurs." She swam through the hole, carrying a purple shoulder bag over her right shoulder. "O.K.," Kaa smiled, not having to go in the creepy ship after all. And Baba Looey added, "Sí - you go. Kaa and I will stay and-" Then it hit them. "What?" Kaa exclaimed in full alarm. "¿¡''Dinosaurios''?!" Baba Looey gasped, "Kairi!" He and Kaa swam through the hole. Unfortunately, the young snake and donkey got stuck. "Kairi! We can't-" Kaa grunted, as he and Baba Looey both tried to squeeze through the hole, to no avail. "I mean-" Baba Looey said, "Kairi, ¡socorro!" Kairi looked over, she laughed and went over to them. "Oh, Kaa. Baba Looey." she smiled. What was she going to do with them? Kindly, Kairi started by tugging Kaa's neck and began to pull. "Kairi, do you really think there might be monsters around here?" Kaa whispered. After Kairi pulled Kaa in, she tugged onto Baba Looey's hooves and began to pull him in as well. Unbeknownst to the mermaid, young snake, and donkey, a giant triceratops (from "Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped") swam past by them. "Guys, don't be such scaredy cats." Kairi said. "We're not unos gatos del miedo." grumbled Baba Looey. After Kairi pulled Baba Looey in, the three friends began exploring around the sunken ship. "This is great. I mean, we really love this." Kaa chuckled. "Excitement, aventura, peligro," Baba Looey said nervously, "Lurking around every corn-" The poor snake and donkey caught a glimpse of a skull, then threw themselves back away from the frightening object and crashed into a pillar. "YAAAAHHHHHHHH!!" There was a loud crash as the old beam started to fall, tearing a hole into the deck above, and dashed into Kairi. They kind of knocked into her. "Kairi!!" "Oh, are you okay?" Kairi asked, as she caressed the shaking snake and donkey with fear. "Yeah sure, no problem." Kaa whispered. "Estamos bien ahora." Baba Looey whispered. "Shhh!" said Kairi. She saw something shiny from the second floor. They all swam up through a hole to see its source. She discovered a human object. It was silver, long and had six points at its end. Kairi swam over and picked up the object. "Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh!" she gasped, "Have you ever seen anything so wonderful in your entire life?" "Wow!" Kaa cried. "Ay, ¡''caramba''!" Baba Looey exclaimed, "But, err, what is it?" "I don't know. But I bet Roger will." said Kairi, as she put her fantastic find in her purple bag. "What was that?" Kaa gasped, "Did you hear something?" Kairi looked around and saw a small brown horn. She smiled and swam to it. She picked up the small brown horn from the box. "Hmm, I wonder what this one is?" she said to herself. "Kairi!" Baba Looey said. "Baba Looey, will you relax?" Kairi smiled warmly, "Nothing is going to happen." Kaa and Baba Looey turned around slowly, seeing the jaws of the triceratops bite through the old window of the boat. "AAHHHH!! Triceratops!!! Triceratops!!" Kaa screamed. "We're gonna die!!" Baba Looey screamed too. The triceratops began chasing Kaa, Baba Looey, and Kairi around the ship. It followed them through every hole of the ship. Kaa and Baba Looey kept screaming in terror. Kairi accidentally dropped her bag on a broken wooden floor. The triceratops, hungrily, munched on the floor toward Kairi. The mermaid swam down and grabbed her bag, just in the nick of time! The three friends managed to find the window hole which was the same window that led them inside the ship. "Oh no!!" screamed Kaa and Baba Looey. Kairi pushed into Kaa, shoving him through, and quickly swam through herself. Then she quickly pulled Baba Looey out. They successfully got out! Alas, it didn't stop the triceratops from chasing them, causing Kaa and Baba Looey to scream again. As they ran around in circles around the ship, Baba Looey accidentally bumped into a ship's harpoon and slowly started to fall down. The triceratops decided to take his opportunity to catch his bait once it reaches to the ground. Kairi and Kaa saw that, and the auburn-haired girl dropped her bag. She quickly swam down caught the donkey, through the hole of an anchor. It led the triceratops through the hole. The triceratops didn't count on getting stuck in the hole. Kairi picked up her fallen bag. "You big bully." Kaa said, and Baba Looey blew a raspberry at the brute. The triceratops made a chomping sound with his mouth, scaring Kaa and Baba Looey. Kairi laughed as she kept swimming up. "Kaa, Baba Looey, you really are scaredy cats." "We are not." Kaa protested. Kairi playfully rolled her eyes. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Halloween Category:Halloween-themed stories Category:The Little Mermaid Fanfiction Category:The Little Mermaid Fanmake Category:The Little Mermaid Fanmakes Category:The Little Mermaid Spoofs